A Mind of His Own
by Saturne
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fic de Midoukun. Hikaru révèle le secret de Sai à Akira, mais n'obtient pas le soutien qu'il espérait. Pas de slash. !COMPLETE!
1. Voices

**Auteur :** Midou-kun (que je remercie de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic)

**Traductrice :** Saturne (c'est moi) C'est ma première traduction. J'ai fait de mon mieux, alors j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de bourdes et que l'ensemble n'est pas trop maladroit.. (dernière chose : les reviews pour l'auteur, je me charge de les lui faire parvenir.. et même les traduire si vous voulez pas écrire en anglais – enfin, tant que c'est pas trop compliqué..)

**Base :** Alors la base c'est le manga Hikaru no Go pour l'auteur.. Et moi je traduis..

**Genre :** C'est pas un slash et c'est pas super joyeux..

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi. Ni les persos, ni l'histoire.. Enfin si, peut-être la traduction, mais bon ça compte pas.. Et ni moi ni l'auteur ne recevons de l'argent (dommage, d'ailleurs)

**CHAPITRE 1: VOIX**

"_La réalité n'est qu'une illusion, quoique très persistante."_

_Albert Einstein_

Hikaru attacha fermement les boutons de sa manche et serra sa cravate dans une rigidité inconfortable. Ajustant une dernière fois son col, il se tourna vers le miroir. L'image d'un garçon mûr lui retourna son regard, ses cheveux blonds couvrant son visage, et ses brillants yeux verts transperçant la barrière dorée, emplis de détermination. Son complet bleu et sa cravate annonçaient un événement d'un grande importance. Peut-être un match de titre. Ou une interview pour le Journal Yomiuri.

Mais non, c'était beaucoup plus important que tout ça. Du moins pour lui ce l'était.

Le garçon ferma les yeux, inspirant et expirant profondément.

Trois ans. Trois _ans _! Qu'avait-il eu en tête ce jour fatal où il avait promis à son rival de lui révéler son plus profond secret ? Avait-il réalisé les conséquences de ce contraignant serment, ou avait-ce été une autre action inconsidérée et impulsive de sa jeunesse, comme tant d'autres ? Ses souvenirs de cette époque, qui paraissaient si lointains, s'obscurcissaient. Tout était teinté de rose, et Hikaru ne se croyait même pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, alors pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre le croirait ?

'_Du calme,' _se dit le garçon. '_Il te croira.' _Hikaru ajusta sa cravate, et ce seul geste fit taire les hargneuses voix du doute qui le tourmentaient depuis très longtemps.

Le bruit de la porte de Hikaru s'ouvrant, et de sa descente des escaliers, alerta sa mère qui sortit de la cuisine pour le voir.

"Oh, tu as un match aujourd'hui ?"

"Non." Répondit-il simplement, en saisissant une légère veste sur le portemanteau.

"Un rendez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Le garçon plissa les yeux alors qu'il enfilait ses chaussures tout en toisant sa mère. "Pas du tout. Je vais au salon de Toya."

Cette nouvelle sembla la déranger quelque peu. Son sourcil se fronça vaguement d'un air désapprobateur, mais elle le réprima bien vite, et retourna travailler.

Les bruits de la ville apaisèrent les nerfs de Hikaru. Les voix de la foule contribuaient beaucoup à faire taire les voix de son propre esprit. Les voix du doute.

Il était finalement temps. Hikaru avait repoussé ça depuis trop longtemps. Ce "un jour" qu'il avait promis à Toya dans le premier préliminaire du match Honinbo était arrivé. C'était un secret qu'il ne pouvait pas garder en lui plus longtemps, de peur qu'il n'oublie même que ça ait jamais existé. Et il n'y avait, bien sûr, qu'une seule personne qui méritait de l'entendre. Une seule personne qui comprendrait, qui ressentirait ça aussi fortement que l'avait ressenti Hikaru.

Il s'interrompit dans sa marche. Lentement, il se retourna. Rebroussa le chemin.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Impossible. C'était trop incroyable.

Le trajet de Hikaru était continuellement tourmenté par des voix. Des voix se querellant. _"Toya-kun te croira," _se dit-il. _"Il l'avait deviné avant tout seul, aussi. Il est de ton côté."_

"_Personne ne pourrait croire ça !"_

"_Le crois-tu toi-même ?"_

Faisant taire les voix, il se retourna une fois de plus avec détermination et parcourut le reste de la distance.

Toya Akira tourna la tête au tintement de la caisse enregistreuse. Un autre client avait été inscrit.

Pendant une seconde, Toya ne le reconnut à peine, entièrement habillé en bleu avec une cravate fantaisiste. Mais après un instant, il identifia le nouveau venu. Il haussa un sourcil amusé quand Hikaru traversa la salle et s'affala sur la chaise face à lui. "Qu'est-ce que—?" commença Akira d'un air taquin.

Hikaru leva les yeux de ses mains qui couvraient son visage, et un regard triste et terrifié croisa celui d'Akira à travers ses doigts, lui coupant le souffle. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami avec une expression aussi désespérée sur le visage.

"Shindo ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Toya-kun, il y a... quelque chose que je suis venu te dire. Il faut que tu comprennes." Sa voix était tremblante, son visage blême. Il regardait Akira avec des yeux suppliants, comme si cette rencontre lui prenait tout ce qu'il avait.

Il vacilla de confusion. "Calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Là, assieds-toi." Il invita Hikaru à s'asseoir sur la chaise de l'autre côté de la table, habituellement réservée aux élèves du jeune joueur.

"Toya-kun, est-ce que tu te rappelles..." il passa une main dans ses cheveux, calma ses nerfs. Inspirant profondément, il continua. "Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans ?"

Akira savait exactement ce qu'il y avait eu de spécial il y a environ trois ans, mais fit semblant d'y réfléchir. "Je ne sais pas... notre match préliminaire Honinbo ? La coupe Hokuto ?"

"Notre... premier match."

"Ce n'était pas notre premier match," dit Akira mal à l'aise. "On avait joué quelques fois avant ça." Mais déjà, une sonnerie d'alarme retentissait dans sa tête. Les parties d'avant avaient toutes été des parties spéciales—des parties durant lesquelles il avait senti cette autre présence, cette présence qui se manifestait encore dans les mouvements de Shindo, à chaque fois qu'ils jouaient.

"Non, c'était... notre premier _vrai_ match." Cet aveu semblait causer à Hikaru beaucoup de souffrance.

"Je ne comprends pas," Akira continuait son jeu, mais intérieurement, il était devenu aussi tendu et en alerte que son ami. C'était ça. Finalement, il saurait.

"Tu avais raison, Toya-kun, quand tu avais dit qu'il y avait... un autre moi."

Ses yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes. Souvenirs, qui s'étaient éloignés—_Sai... est en toi. L'autre toi. _"Je ne comprends pas," mentit-il.

La voix de Hikaru n'était plus qu'un murmure tremblant. "Si, tu comprends..."

Toya fit lentement coulisser les deux portes derrière lui. Il retira ses chaussures de ses pieds, les envoyant valser contre le mur, manquant de plusieurs mètres l'emplacement prévu à cet effet. Il fit glisser son sac à dos de ses épaules et le laissa tomber au sol.

Il marcha lentement vers sa chambre, sans annoncer son arrivée au reste de la maisonnée. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre—ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il n'avait pas de doute sur la fausseté du récit, mais était encore incertain quant à la sincérité de Shindo. Toya ne voulait pas considérer Hikaru comme un menteur, mais l'alternative était la folie.

_Il pouvait avoir dit la vérité_

Non. Voix de la démence. Il ne peut pas.

_Si il le pouvait. Tu as toi-même eu la même impression il y a quelques années. _

Il y a des années. Une attaque irréfléchie et manquée contre Shindo. Toya n'avait jamais cru ses propres affirmations invraisemblables. Non, bien sûr que non. Shindo avait menti.

Mais dans son esprit, Toya pouvait voir les mains tremblantes du garçon, ses pupilles dilatées, les perles de sueur accrochées sur son sourcil. Ca ne pouvait pas être simulé. Toya n'avait jamais vu son ami comme ça.

"_Tu avais raison sur moi, Akira-kun,"_ il se remémora les mots de Hikaru plus tôt cet après-midi. _"Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre en moi, comme tu l'avais deviné. Cette personne avec qui tu as joué la première fois ici... à cette table. C'était l'autre moi..."_

Toya ne voulait pas se souvenir du reste du discours. Shindo avait tremblé de peur tout le temps, et ça s'était terminé par Akira quittant furieux le salon pour la rue.

Il se rappela de la première partie qu'ils avaient jouée, son humiliante défaite face aux mains inexpérimentées de Shindo. L'aveu de Shindo expliquait certainement ça. Ça expliquait tout. C'était parfait.

_Non_, pensa Toya. _Il plaisante. _Mais encore, il ne pouvait arracher de son esprit les yeux paralysés de Shindo. Ils suppliaient qu'on le croie, irradiaient de sincérité. Il ne pouvait pas les ignorer. Profondément troublé, il se coucha sur ses matelas jumeaux.

Cette nuit eut un air d'éternité.


	2. Mistakes

**Auteur :** Midou-kun (que je remercie de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic)

**Traductrice :** Saturne (c'est moi) C'est ma première traduction. J'ai fait de mon mieux, alors j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de bourdes et que l'ensemble n'est pas trop maladroit..

**Base :** Alors la base c'est le manga Hikaru no Go pour l'auteur.. Et moi je traduis..

**Genre :** C'est pas un slash et c'est pas super joyeux...

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi. Ni les persos, ni l'histoire... Enfin si, peut-être la traduction, mais bon ça compte pas.. Et ni moi ni l'auteur ne recevons de l'argent (dommage, d'ailleurs)

**NDT :** Je remercie Zazzou de m'avoir aidée pour quelques expressions/mots/phrases que j'avais du mal à traduire dans une tournure correcte, française et pas trop éloignée du sens original. Enfin, je suppose que c'est souvent le cas pour les traductions, mais quand je relis ce que j'ai traduit, je trouve ça maladroit et qu'il manque la force des mots qu'il y avait dans la version originale.. Bref, je fais ce que je peux Autre précision : dans ce chapitre j'ai traduit « board » par « damier », mais il s'agit bien entendu de goban. Vous savez, les gobans plats, en planche, qu'on pose directement sur le table pour jouer. Ceux qu'on voit toujours dans le manga. Mais comme pour moi un goban c'est un goban entier, avec les pieds et tout, et que ça aurait été bizarre de mettre « planche », j'ai choisi de mettre « damier ».

**_Alana chantelune_** : c'est ce que je fais toujours moi aussi quand je lis une traduction Désolée pour l'attente, voilà la suite..

**_Anyssia_** : J'ai un petit (grand) faible pour les histoires bizarres et tristes, justement.. C'est pas pour rien que je l'ai choisie (en fait, j'aime quand les personnages souffrent mdr).. En plus il y a vraiment pas assez de fics sur Hikaru no go en français, et c'est dommage de passer à côté de tout le tas de fics qui existent en anglais..

Encore désolée du retard ! Je vais essayer d'accélérer pour le troisième chapitre

**OOO**

**CHAPITRE 2: Erreurs**

Isumi se concentra sur les figures sur le damier, essayant d'ignorer l'agaçant tic-tac du byo-yomi de l'horloge à côté de lui. Sa tentative de filtrer les bruits indésirables devint encore plus difficile lorsque Waya ouvrit une cannette de boisson de l'autre côté du damier, l'avalant bruyamment. "Allez, Isumi-kun. T'es presque à ton dernier laps de temps."

Ignorant les mots de son adversaire, Isumi retira une pierre noire du bol et la plaça sur le bois, un intéressant mouvement à double intention qui forcerait blanc à choisir quelle serait la fonction de ses pierres. Un mouvement passif de défense fixerait la forme de blanc et garantirait une base, mais laisserait noir régner librement au centre. Une connexion, en revanche, sacrifierait la stabilité pour une attaque sur l'adversaire, une bataille qui déciderait certainement de l'issue de la partie. Isumi regarda l'horloge quand il annonça la fin de son tour. Il lui restait deux laps de temps, de trente secondes chacun. Son adversaire avait encore 10 minutes de temps principal pour la bataille à venir. Ca serait difficile, mais l'avance de Isumi était suffisamment importante pour que de petites erreurs ne retournent pas la situation à son désavantage.

Levant les yeux momentanément, il put voir que Waya était dans un moment de réflexion intense, très probablement à propos de l'alternative que lui présentait Isumi. Mâchouillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, Waya prit une pierre blanche et connecta. Tout en frappant l'horloge, il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Isumi, un sourire mauvais sur son visage.

Isumi releva le défi, jouant un _hane_ presque immédiatement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre beaucoup de temps à penser à des mouvements prédéterminés. Il était focalisé sur l'horloge. Il fit claquer le chronométreur rapidement, et força son esprit à calculer les variations pendant le temps attribué à son adversaire.

Après encore une seconde de réflexion, blanc joua son mouvement suivant, un alternatif que Isumi avait prévu. Il riposta vite, et attendit la réponse. Au lieu de bloquer la poussée que Isumi avait formée, Waya s'était simplement étendu. Isumi avait beau l'examiner, c'était un mauvais mouvement. S'il coupait, blanc n'aurait aucun moyen de garder ses pierres connectées. Il suffirait de quelques simples mouvements, et la figure de blanc s'effondrerait. C'était une erreur de débutant, et Isumi pensait que Waya était au-dessus de ça.

Il leva les yeux vers son adversaire. Au lieu d'un regard de début de réalisation qu'il s'était attendu à voir sur le visage de Waya, il y avait un air prédateur. Comme si la victoire lui était malgré tout assurée. Troublé, le visage de Isumi se reporta sur le damier.

Pas moyen. Il n'y avait _rien_ que blanc puisse faire. L'extension avait été un mouvement horrible et c'est tout ce qu'il y avait. Mais Isumi avait trop de respect pour son ami pour croire qu'une telle erreur ait pu ne pas être remarquée depuis si longtemps. Il relut la situation, essayant de penser à tous les schémas étranges que Waya aurait pu sortir de sa manche, mais ne trouva rien. Son sourcil se fronça de concentration, alors qu'il était complètement focalisé sur les pierres.

"Tu as perdu," dit Waya en se levant, quittant son inconfortable position assise.

La tête d'Isumi se redressa brusquement, arrachée à ses réflexions. "Quoi ?"

Tout en s'étirant, Waya désigna d'une main la pendule. "Fin du temps, mon pote. Tu as réfléchi sur mon mouvement pendant une minute."

Alors que les sons extérieurs affluaient à nouveau dans la tête de Isumi, il reconnut l'insupportable bruit de la pendule, un bruit qu'il avait éliminé précédemment. Il regarda Waya d'un air incrédule. "Mais, ce mouvement était horrible !"

Il sourit. "Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Tu avais déjà lu tout les _bons_ mouvements."

Pendant trois secondes, Isumi ne put retirer de son visage l'expression d'horreur qui l'avait envahit alors qu'il luttait pour réaliser l'étendue de la perfidie de son adversaire.

"Tu peux prendre ça comme mon abandon," Waya désigna le damier d'un signe de tête maussade. "C'était fini pour moi, alors je me suis dit, 'et puis zut.'"

Isumi regarda alternativement la pendule, le damier, et son ami, essayant de décider à qui se fier. "Je..." souffla-t-il. "vais te tuer."

Le visage de Waya se fendit en un sourire. "Je t'ai effrayé à ce point, hein ? T'es plutôt très tendu pour une partie amicale, pas vrai, Isumi ? D'un point de vue inexpérimenté, on croirait même que tu avais peur de perdre contre moi."

"D'un point de vue inexpérimenté, on croirait que tu vis dans un appartement qui n'a même pas de réfrigérateur, ni de chauffage, de machine à laver ou de toilettes."

"Peut-être d'un point de vue _inexpérimenté_, on le croirait." admit Waya. "Mais toute personne me connaissant réellement peut te dire que tu fais erreur." Il lança le téléphone à Isumi. "Appelle ce super bon restaurant de ramen. Et sens-toi libre d'acheter le truc le plus cher possible, c'est toi qui payes."

Isumi secoua la tête, souriant, alors qu'il attirait à lui l'annuaire téléphonique qui traînait sur le sol encombré de l'appartement de Waya, et l'ouvrait. "C'est quoi ça, le gagnant paye ? C'est intéressant."

Waya haussa les épaules alors qu'il avalait ce qu'il restait dans sa cannette. L'écrasant dans son poing, il la jeta dans la poubelle et retourna vers le goban, qu'il entreprit de débarrasser de ses pierres. Il écouta Isumi commander deux portions de ramen, et encore des boissons pour l'appartement de Waya. Une idée de frappa, et il tapa la jambe de Isumi pour attirer son attention. Isumi leva les yeux pour voir son ami agiter frénétiquement trois doigts devant son visage.

"_Trois_ ramen ?" demanda-t-il dans un murmure, sa main au-dessus du combiné.

Waya acquiesça avec ardeur.

"Pourquoi ?"

Il murmura le mot _Shindo_ en réponse, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Haussant les épaules, Isumi rabattit sa main sur le téléphone et demanda au restaurant d'ajouter un autre bol à la commande.

**OOO**

Hikaru leva les yeux au plafond, incapable d'effacer la confrontation de son esprit. Cela n'allait pas, Toya ne le croyait pas. Ce qui signifiait que personne d'autre ne le croirait.

Il lança la pierre de go qu'il avait tenue serrée dans son poing vers le plafond, toujours allongé dans son lit. Avec un choc satisfaisant, elle se stoppa contre le bois et retomba dans sa main ouverte qui l'attendait. Il la lança à nouveau, accueillant avec plaisir tout ce qui pourrait le distraire du bouillonnement de peur et de confusion à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Un bruit, pas celui de la pierre de go sur le plafond, le déconcentra alors qu'il allait la rattraper. Il tourna sa tête vers la porte, sa joue pressée contre son oreiller. La pierre tomba et le heurta du côté de sa tête, dessinant une courbe.

Les coups à la porte continuaient. "Entrez !" dit Hikaru de sa voix rendue rauque par le manque de pratique.

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant, et deux têtes familières le scrutèrent à travers l'espace ouvert. Tout en grognant, la tête de Hikaru roula dans sa position initiale face au plafond. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était bien des invités.

"Oi, Shindo !" appela Waya de l'autre côté de la chambre. Hikaru ferma ses yeux. Il pouvait entendre la porte de sa chambre se fermer, et deux paires de pieds parcourir la moquette vers son lit. "Shindo-kun ?" Isumi poussa son corps prostré.

Hikaru répondit par un grognement, sans bouger.

"On t'a amené du ramen !" dit son ami, et Hikaru pouvait entendre le froissement d'un sac, sentir l'arôme des nouilles attaquer ses sens, mais il ne bougea pas, souhaitant silencieusement qu'ils s'en aillent.

Waya se tourna face à Isumi, une expression inquiète sur son visage. "On parle de ramen et il dort encore ? Il est mort ?"

Isumi jeta un coup d'oeil furtif au goban posé au milieu de la chambre de Hikaru, avant de se tourner pour regarder son ami.

"Les gars..." Hikaru roula sa tête de leur côté, et ouvrit ses yeux pour les regarder pour la première fois. Il pouvait voir leurs expressions choquées, et il imagina que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le regard vide et las que ses yeux abritaient sans doute. "Vous vous rappelez, il y a quatre ou cinq ans... ce joueur vraiment fort sur internet ?"

Isumi regarda Waya. "Yak ? Tartrate ? De qui il parle ?" se renseigna-t-il. Mais Waya s'était focalisé attentivement sur le visage de Hikaru. "Sai ?"

Hikaru acquiesça lentement. Le regard d'Isumi passait de l'un à l'autre, confus. "Qui est sai ?"

"Je t'ai parlé de lui une centaine de fois, Isumi-kun," Waya détourna son attention momentanément. "Personne ne sait _qui_ il est, mais il était sur internet il y a un moment. Il a battu Toya Meiji dans une partie à égalité, une fois."

Isumi ne put s'empêcher de paraître surpris, mais garda ses yeux sur Shindo. "Waya, tu as dit une fois que je te rappelais Sai..."

Waya acquiesça.

"Tu as même pensé que _j'étais_ Sai pendant un moment, ne ?"

Bien qu'il ne voyait pas où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir, il acquiesça à nouveau. "Tu me le rappelles encore, Shindo-kun. A chaque fois que je joue avec toi, j'ai comme des visions de lui, de Honinbo Shuusaku."

"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais," dit Shindo d'une voix lasse, "si je te disais que je suis Sai ?"

Waya jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux à Isumi. "Que... tu es fou ?"

"_Tu mens !"_ _hurla Toya à pleins poumons. Les membres du salon de go jetèrent des regards mauvais depuis leurs damiers jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient qui était à l'origine de ce remue-ménage, et se retournent respectueusement vers leur occupation première. _

_Hikaru se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, avec l'air d'un petit enfant qui s'était attendu au pire et l'avait obtenu. Les doutes et craintes de la dernière semaine l'envahirent à nouveau, et pendant un instant, il envisagea de s'arracher de la salle, fuyant à nouveau ses problèmes. Au lieu de quoi, il leva les yeux, terrifié. "Non, je ne mens pas... c'est ce qu'était Sai."_

_Toya planta ses yeux furieux sur Shindo, essayant de le jauger. Etait-il sincère ? Son regard était celui d'un animal enfermé, et Toya ne pouvait que le prendre en pitié. "Alors tu es fou !" lui cria-t-il._

_Hikaru baissa les yeux d'un air morose. "Ouais. Peut-être."_

"Ouais... peut-être."

Isumi lança à Waya un regard meurtrier, lui signalant mentalement de se taire. "Pourquoi, Shindo-kun ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux nous dire ?"

Pendant une brève seconde, Hikaru envisagea d'essayer à nouveau. Les souvenirs de son vieil ami lui faisaient ressentir le besoin de parler à _quelqu'un_ et qu'on le croie.

"_Shindo..." Toya semblait aussi épuisé et mentalement exténué que la personne face à lui. "Tu ne peux pas... _Je ne peux pas_... PERSONNE NE CROIRA CA !"_

_Hikaru secoua sa tête, brûlant de calmer Akira et de s'enfuir. "Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre pour le croire, Toya. Je n'ai besoin que de toi pour l'accepter, le savoir. Sai le mérite, tu le méri--"_

"_TAIS-TOI !" _

Hikaru roula sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, tentant de secouer sa tête sur le lit. "Non, Isumi-kun. Rien."

Waya soupira. "Je ne sais pas où tu voulais en venir. Tiens, Shindo." Il jeta sur le lit un bol recouvert d'un couvercle, qui fit un petit bond avant d'atterrir du côté de Hikaru. "Du ramen."

Hikaru ne fit aucun geste pour prendre le bol, mais ferma juste ses yeux à nouveau, souhaitant une fois de plus être seul.

Waya et Isumi échangèrent encore des regards inquiets. Hikaru dédaignant du ramen offert était aussi incroyable que Toya Akira exprimant le soudain désir d'embrasser la carrière de ballet professionnel.

"Tu sais," commença Waya, tentant ainsi de piquer la curiosité de Hikaru. "Un moment après que Sai ait disparu du net, un autre faux Sai a commencé à venir."

Les yeux de Hikaru s'ouvrirent aussitôt et il fixa Waya avec une attention soutenue. Il ne savait pas ce que ça pouvait signifier, mais c'était tout de même inhabituel.

Content d'avoir son attention, Waya continua. "Ouais, le même nom. Bien sûr, c'était juste le hasard—le type était encore un joueur de kyu inférieur, absolument horrible. Il n'arriverait pas à la cheville du _vrai _Sai."

Déçu, Hikaru referma les yeux. Pendant un bref instant, il s'était laissé croire que Sai était revenu. Mais c'était des pensées dangereuses qu'il avait appris à ignorer depuis longtemps.

"Il n'avait pas ce _style_, t'sais ?" continua Waya. "Ce style de jeu particulier. Tu sais... _ton_ style de jeu, Shindo-kun." Il y avait une pointe de provocation dans sa voix.

Ces mots consolèrent Hikaru, qui pour la première fois ce jour-là, laissa un sourire se glisser sur ses lèvres. "Ouais... n'est-ce pas ?" Il regarda son goban, se rappelant les centaines de parties qu'il y avait jouées avec son vieux professeur, le procédé naturel d'osmose qui s'était installé entre eux. "T'es chaud pour une partie ?"

Waya fut pris au dépourvu. "Une partie ? Maintenant ?" La soudaine reprise de gaieté de Hikaru avait été inattendue, mais l'expression lumineuse et familière dans les yeux de Hikaru ne prêtait à aucune erreur. "Ouais, bien sûr... je suppose."  
Tout en baillant bruyamment, Hikaru balança ses jambes vers le bord du lit, marcha vers le goban, et s'assit. Waya fit de même de l'autre côté, et Isumi s'assit sur le côté, silencieusement.

Hikaru prit une poignée de pierres, les plaça sur le damier, couvertes par sa main. Waya retira une pierre noire de son bol, et dit "Pair." Retirant sa main, Hikaru compta six pierres blanches. "Je suis noir," dit-il, remettant les pierres dans le bol. Il n'en sortit qu'une, et la posa sur le _hoshi_ en haut à gauche.

Son adversaire prit juste un moment pour réfléchir avant de jouer sur le _hoshi_ opposé. Optant pour le fuseki chinois, Hikaru joua le komoku de l'autre côté. Waya occupa le dernier coin.

Le fuseki fut exécuté normalement, mais le milieu de partie les entraîna dans un combat vicieux. Une invasion de blanc menaçait de tuer un groupe clé de pierres noires. Isumi regardait la partie avec intérêt. L'invasion de Waya était légèrement excessive, et Hikaru pourrait probablement tirer beaucoup de profit de l'erreur de blanc. Cependant, alors que le jeu se déployait, Isumi commença à se demander à quoi noir était en train de penser. Au lieu d'attaquer vicieusement la pierre qui envahissait, révélant à quel point elle était excessive, Hikaru lui avait permis de rentrer au centre, faisait de petits coups de renforcement, défendait là où il n'était pas attaqué. Comme dans son jeu précédant avec Waya, Isumi suspectait une stratégie ultérieure, un mouvement brillant qui surgirait des cendres des pierres noires.

Hikaru regardait avec horreur blanc vivre facilement en connectant de l'autre côté du damier. Comment n'avait-il pas lu ça ? Il avait appris cette séquence il y a des années !

Déterminé à regagner son avance, Hikaru fit un coup désespéré dans le coin, ignorant l'expression choquée sur le visage de ses deux amis. Il savait que c'était un coup excessif, vraiment improbable, mais après une telle erreur critique on ne pouvait l'empêcher. Il regarda avec attention blanc jouer atari en haut. Hikaru étendit calmement, son esprit travaillant furieusement, calculant des solutions et des chemins alternatifs. Voyant un passage, il s'y engagea en coupant avidement le bloc de Waya. Le seul mouvement possible pour blanc était une extension, après quoi Hikaru pourrait faire atari et pousser Waya vers le bas dans un _shicho _(NdT : « escalier »). Après ça la situation serait difficile, mais au moins Hikaru serait de retour dans le jeu.

Hikaru attendit l'extension. Après une minute de réflexion, Waya prit une pierre et, au lieu d'étendre, il captura une chaîne de 10 pierres noires. La tête de Hikaru se releva bruquement, choquée. Les doigts de Waya tenaient encore la pierre à cet endroit, et l'incrédulité sur son visage reflétait celle de Hikaru.

"Tu viens... tu viens juste de te mettre toi-même en atari." murmura Waya.


	3. Reality

**Auteur :** Midou-kun (que je remercie de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic)

**Traductrice :** Saturne (c'est moi) C'est ma première traduction. J'ai fait de mon mieux, alors j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de bourdes et que l'ensemble n'est pas trop maladroit..

**Base :** Alors la base c'est le manga Hikaru no Go pour l'auteur.. Et moi je traduis..

**Genre :** C'est pas un slash et c'est pas super joyeux... (j'ai oublié de le dire avant, mais attention au spoilers, là y'en a jusqu'à la fin du manga !)

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi. Ni les persos, ni l'histoire... Enfin si, peut-être la traduction, mais bon ça compte pas.. Et ni moi ni l'auteur ne recevons de l'argent (dommage, d'ailleurs)

**NDT :** Argh, je sais pas bien comment fonctionne ce site (je ne peux même pas écrire son nom sinon il me l'efface, encore un mystère à élucider..) quand on met en ligne un chapitre, mais il me retire les espaces, les alinéas, et même quelques signes de ponctuations.. Du coup, c'est moins « aéré » que dans l'original.. Dans le chapitre précédent, j'avais mis des petits ronds au milieu pour y remédier (pour garder la rupture, je veux dire..), mais tous mes autres espaces, hop, envolés ! Pareil pour les smileys, d'ailleurs... A part ça, les cours ont (enfin) commencé pour moi, alors désolée mais ma traduction va ralentir un peu.. Mais je pense que ça sera plus rapide quand même que pour ce chapitre-là qui m'en avait vraiment bien fait baver (d'ailleurs je trouve ma traduction un peu beaucoup maladroite.. m'enfin bon, c'est compréhensible je pense).. Et puis j'ai déjà commencé la traduction des trois chapitres suivants. Je crois que j'ai oublié de le préciser : y en a six en tout.. Et laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

**_Anyssia :_** En tout cas c'est gentil d'avoir laissé une review pour chacun des deux chapitres précédents ! Merci merci merci ! Sinon, c'est vrai qu'il y a une atmosphère étrange dans cette fic, c'est bien pour ça qu'elle a attiré mon attention. En plus, je suis adepte des retours dans le temps, des flash-back et tout ça... Tu sais, le genre d'histoire qui commence par la fin... Encore merci (je me répète...), je fais de mon mieux pour la traduction. Mais c'est vrai que pour ce chapitre, si je ne connaissais pas les règles du go, j'aurais eu du mal avec tous les termes un peu partout.. J'ai mis quelques explications pour les lecteurs qui ne s'y connaissent pas trop, j'espère que ça va aider... J'ai toujours été nulle en grammaire, alors là j'ai lutté un peu avec les temps qui étaient pas toujours bien définis. J'arrête mon blabla, voilà la suite !

**_Mikii : _**Waou ! Ca c'est ce que j'appelle de la longue review ! C'est gentil d'avoir pris du temps pour l'écrire Alors, je vais répondre à tout ce que tu m'as dit dans l'ordre... Déjà, pour le peu de reviews que je reçois, je pense qu'il y a deux raisons principales : 1) c'est une traduction, je ne suis donc pas l'auteur, donc ceux qui voudraient laisser des commentaires plus à l'auteur qu'à la traductrice s'abstiennent peut-être. Pourtant, je transmets toutes les reviews à l'auteur dès que je les reçois.. Et puis comme l'histoire est terminée et consultable en anglais, y a le côté « influençage d'auteur et donnage d'idées à l'auteur » qui ne marche plus, et le facteur « je vais lire direct en anglais parce que je peux pas attendre cette feignasse de traductrice » qui compte aussi... C'est bien compréhensible, je réagis souvent comme ça moi aussi ! Ensuite et surtout, 2) priorité aux slashs ! Quand on a le choix entre une fic slash et une fic dans les normes à lire, laquelle on choisit, hein ? Moi c'est ce que je fais : je regarde les résumés et lis d'abord ceux qui promettent un joli slash... Ce site grouille de perverses (j'en fait partie et j'en suis fière) alors si on veut des reviews, faut faire du slash. Disons que cette fic-là c'est une exception à la règle. Son style bizarre et sombre était vraiment trop excellent, il _fallait_ que je la traduise... A part ça, merci pour les compliments, ça me va droit au cœur surtout que au collège et au lycée j'étais toujours la plus nulle de la classe en anglais. J'ai eu une brusque amélioration en découvrant ce site (je peux toujours pas taper son nom, c'est lourd, j'ai dû reposter le chapitre à cause de ça...), en fait, un peu avant le bac (alleiluia ça m'a sauvé la vie, sans ça j'aurais foiré en beauté l'anglais à l'examen). Donc je peux dire que les fics anglaises de ce site (grumph..) ont été mon prof d'anglais ! XD Alors pour ta remarque sur la partie de Isumi et Waya, comme je joue un peu au go (mais comme un pied, j'ai réussi à gagner qu'une partie et demie.. ch'suis naze..) je peux te répondre à peu près. En effet, quand on a bouffé tout son temps réglementaire, y a le temps additionnel. C'est des petites périodes de 30 secondes ou une minutes, ou plus, ça dépend... et c'est super stressant d'ailleurs, j'ai raté une bonne dizaine de parties à cause de ça. Et puis non, c'est déplorable et très regrettable mais il n'y a pas de slash dans cette fic. Quoique, peut-être du trèèèès léger shônen ai vers la fin, mais vraiment léger... Faut bien chercher, quoi... Pour Sai, tu m'as demandé de répondre alors viens pas te plaindre après :p ... Alors certes ça ne s'est pas encore passé dans les tomes parus en France, mais Sai disparaît bel et bien (tome 14 si mes souvenirs sont bons..). Déjà dans les tomes 11-12, on peut le pressentir, pas vrai ? Sur ce site, tout le monde est plus ou moins au courant, la plupart des fics en parlent pour essayer de trouver un remède à l'immense frustration que laisse le manga, aussi bien pour la relation AkiHika que pour la disparition de Sai. Personnellement, j'en avais marre d'attendre alors j'ai tout lu jusqu'à la fin direct en japonais. Tu pourrais le faire aussi, puisque tu as fait deux ans de japonais. Pour mon profil, je l'ai fait à la va-vite, mais je compte bien le compléter en y racontant ma vie. XD Je m'égare, mais moi aussi j'aime bien voyager de profils en profils, on tombe sur des trucs intéressants (ça fait un peu la technique du singe qui saute de lianes en lianes...). Par exemple, des jolis dôjins, des sites yaoi, des fanarts sympas, etc... Je m'égare encore plus, mais si tu aimes le Sasu/Naru, va lire les fics dans mes favoris ! Elles sont à en finir desséchée par excès de bavage ! (en anglais bien sûr, y a pas beaucoup de fics en français...)............................ Oups, je me suis étalée, mais c'est parce que j'étais vraiment contente d'avoir une review ! Donc, encore merci, désolée pour mon blabla, et voilà la suite juste en dessous ! (en fait, ce chapitre était prêt depuis longtemps, mais je le fignolais.. les trois autres aussi sont déjà bien entamés..)

**BONNE LECTURE !!!**

...

...

**OOO**

...

...

**CHAPITRE 3: Réalité**

"_Je ne suis pas fou !"_

_-John Nash (A Beautiful Mind)_

Toya Akira n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Depuis que Hikaru lui avait dit à propos de Sai, il n'était plus revenu au salon, et l'absence de son rival l'avait alarmé. En dehors des séances d'entraînement mental que Shindo lui donnait à chaque fois qu'ils jouaient, Akira était terrassé par l'inquiétude. A quel point avait-il seulement blessé son ami ? Et d'abord pourquoi Hikaru avait-il mis sur le tapis un pareil mensonge élaboré ?

Balançant les questions hors de sa conscience, il concentra à nouveau son attention sur la partie qu'il était en train d'étudier. C'était, assez ironiquement, la partie entre Shindo Hikaru et Ko Yongha, lors de la finale du Japon de la Coupe Hokuto. C'était une de ses parties que Toya admirait particulièrement pour sa bravoure et son ingéniosité, même si Hikaru l'avait perdue à la fin. Bien que Toya se trouve dans une pièce entouré par de vieux hommes avec des cigares, leurs adages grommelés se mêlant à la fumée dans l'air pour produire une atmosphère résolument stagnante, l'énergie et la vitalité des joueurs pouvaient être senties dans chaque mouvement. Le Go était vraiment un jeu qui transcendait les limites du temps et de l'espace – cette partie était comme un flash (**NdT** : je voyais mal comment traduire autrement.. pour coller mieux à l'original, j'aurais dû écrire « instant », mais ça sonnait super mal..) de Shindo Hikaru, le joueur en qui Toya avait toujours eu confiance, qu'il avait toujours respecté, et admiré. Jusqu'à maintenant.

"Je peux m'asseoir ?" dit une voix éteinte par-derrière Akira. Il bondit hors de sa chaise, son genou heurtant le bord de la table, secouant les pierres sans pour autant leur faire changer de place. Il fit volte-face, pour voir Shindo se tenir debout là, une lueur affligée dans ses yeux. "Shindo," souffla Toya. Acquiesçant, il l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir sur le siège en face.

Hikaru contourna la table en deux pas rapides, s'affalant sur la chaise. L'expression qu'avait Shindo sur son visage faisait penser à la dernière fois qu'il était entré dans le salon, mais tous deux espéraient que ça n'aurait pas les mêmes résultats.

Hikaru désigna le damier du menton, brisant le silence tendu. "Tu rejoues une partie ?"  
Toya acquiesça, puis réalisa avec un tressaillement la partie de qui il était en train de rejouer, et se précipita pour enlever les pierres avant qu'il ne le remarque.

"C'est la partie de qui ?" demanda Hikaru par curiosité, observant les pierres d'un oeil inexpérimenté. La main de Toya s'arrêta sur la première pierre qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer. Il arrêta son bras trois secondes, attendant que l'expression de réalisation s'inscrive sur le visage de Hikaru—c'était sa partie, il devrait l'avoir reconnue à présent. Mais comme les secondes s'écoulaient, et que Shindo maintenait son regard curieux, Akira enleva lentement ses mains du damier.

"...eh bien ?" demanda Hikaru, pensant que Toya avait décidé de l'ignorer.

"C'est _ta_ partie, Shindo," répondit-il gravement.

Pris au dépourvu, Hikaru observa de plus près encore. "Vraiment ? Quand est-ce que je l'ai jouée, celle-là ?"

Toya sentit sa bouche tomber, stupéfié par l'ignorance criante venant de son rival, d'autant plus que la plus grande force de Hikaru était son aptitude à mémoriser les emplacements, les parties, et les motifs. "Tu plaisantes, hein ?"

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hikaru secoua sa tête, ses yeux toujours focalisés sur un point du damier. "Non, ça ne me rappelle rien. Je ne vois pas comment _tu_ pourrais t'en souvenir."

"C'était la finale de la Coupe Hokuto," dit lentement Toya, une nuance d'incrédulité dans sa voix. Faisait-il encore semblant ? Etait-ce seulement Hikaru ? Après les événements des derniers jours, Toya n'était pas prêt à éliminer la possibilité de l'existence d'un jumeau Shindo psychopathe dans le coin.

Hikaru loucha sur le damier, comme si c'était sa vue qui l'empêchait de reconnaître la partie. "Est-ce que c'est vraiment—oh, ouais ! C'est ça ! Je me rappelle !" Pendant un instant, la peur s'inscrivit dans les yeux de Hikaru. Il regarda le damier comme s'il pointait un pistolet vers son visage, comme s'il hurlait ses secrets les plus obscurs. Mais, presque immédiatement, il leva les yeux avec un sourire timide qui ne fit qu'envoyer plus de vagues de colère à travers les veines de Toya.

Le sourire s'affaissa immédiatement quand Hikaru vit la physionomie furieuse de son camarade. "Ok, pardon. Calme-toi." Il semblait avait l'air _trop_ nonchalant là-dessus, la voix trop artificielle.

"Tu l'aurais reconnue _instantanément_ il y a une semaine !"

Hikaru ne pouvait rien répondre à ça, et baissa simplement les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qui _ne va pas_ avec toi ? D'abord tu inventes une quelconque histoire de fou pour justifier Sai, impliquant rien de moins qu'un _fantôme_ vieux de mille ans, et ensuite tu ne reconnais même pas l'une de tes propres meilleures parties ?" Toya se leva brusquement de son siège à nouveau, créant une fois de plus un tremblement de terre sur le goban.

"Je n'ai _pas_ inventé Sai," dit Hikaru résolument, entre ses dents serrées.

Avec un soupir frustré frisant le hurlement, Toya s'affala à nouveau dans son siège. Il respira profondément. "Ok, supposons pendant une seconde que ce que tu as dit avait un minimum de sens, et clarifions ton histoire. Tu étais _possédé_ par un fantôme d'un ancien professeur de Go ?"

"De l'ère Heian, oui," confirma faiblement Hikaru.

"Alors allons vérifier dans les registres. Si Sai était un membre du clan Fujiwara, il doit être mentionné dans tous les livres sur le Japon Féodal dans la bibliothèque !"

Hikaru secoua sa tête, réalisant à quel point son excuse paraissait faible et stupide. "Ca ne va pas, j'ai déjà essayé. J'ai demandé à mon professeur d'histoire de faire des recherches et il n'a rien trouvé."

"Eh bien, je me demande comment ça se fait." Toya leva les yeux au ciel.

"_Parce que_," dit Hikaru entre ses dents serrées, "comme je l'ai dit, il a été accusé de tricherie. Chassé du palais de l'empereur, tu te rappelles ?" Ca semblait être une explication assez plausible. "Il a sans doute été effacé de tous les registres, pas vrai ?"

L'expression sur le visage de Toya disait qu'il ne croyait pas du tout l'histoire, mais il ne pouvait pas répliquer facilement, alors il continua. "Et ensuite il a possédé Honinbo Shusaku, hein ?"

"Exact. Torajiro s'intéressait déjà au Go, alors Sai a facilement réussi à le convaincre de le laisser jouer."

"As-tu la moindre _idée _d'à quel point tu manques de respect au plus grand joueur du Japon en disant tout ça ?"

"Je ne manque pas de respect au plus grand joueur du Japon. Sai était le plus grand joueur du Japon."

Le visage de Toya disait clairement qu'il utilisait toute l'énergie qu'il avait pour se retenir de cogner sur Shindo sur le champ. "Soyons réalistes. Comment pourrait un esprit, n'ayant pas joué pendant _mille_ ans, revenir et battre mon père après avoir recommencé à jouer depuis moins de trois ou quatre ans ?"

"Je ne sais pas !" s'emporta Hikaru. "Mais il y a une meilleure question ! Comment _moi_ ai-je pu, Toya, n'ayant jamais joué une partie de ma vie, venir et me servir de toi pour essuyer le sol ?" (**NdT** : « wipe the floor with you ».. j'aurais peut-être dû traduire par « t'envoyer au tapis », ou tout simplement « t'écraser », mais j'aimais beaucoup l'image de Hikaru se servant d'Akira comme d'une serpillière lol)

La bouche de Toya s'amollit, et la détermination dans sa voix s'évanouit, laissant place à l'incertitude. "Je... ne sais pas."

"Si, tu le _sais_, je viens de te le dire ! Ce n'était pas moi qui jouais ! Ce que tu as vu au tournoi du lycée (**NdT** : je ne me rappelle plus du nom exact..), _ça_ c'était moi ! Internet, les parties au salon, la partie que tu m'avais vu jouer avant, ça c'était Sai !"

Toya respira profondément, et Hikaru se demanda ce qu'il passait à l'esprit de son ami, si son raisonnement était accepté, ou ne faisait qu'intensifier la haine dardée en sa direction. "Et plus important que tout ça, pourquoi suis-je en train de perdre la main ? Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à jouer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas reconnaître mes propres parties ?"

Toya se rappela le bref, presque instantané, air de souffrance qui avait traversé le visage de Hikaru après avoir reconnu la partie, mais pourtant, il ne comprenait pas ce que Hikaru venait juste de dire.

"Je sais que ça a l'air incroyable, mais-"

"Mais c'est impossible." Toya se leva brusquement de son siège, et marcha en frappant le sol des pieds vers la caisse enregistreuse. Empoignant son sac à dos que tenait Ichikawa-san (**NdT** : L'auteur s'était trompé et avait mis « Tachikawa-san ». Je me suis permis de corriger), qui semblait immensément surprise de voir Toya s'en aller en colère plutôt que Hikaru, il sortit de la pièce, claquant bruyamment la porte derrière lui.

...

**OOO**

...

Hikaru passa l'heure suivante à regarder fixement le damier d'un air maussade, moitié se repassant en tête la conversation qu'ils venaient juste d'avoir, moitié s'énervant sur le goban et sur son incapacité de se rappeler la partie dessus. Il pouvait se souvenir des mouvements eux-mêmes, maintenant qu'il se concentrait sur sa mémoire. Mais la signification derrière chaque mouvement, la profonde lucidité qui lui avaient fait aimer le go, étaient en train de diminuer. Son vingt-cinquième mouvement avait été l'exploit suprême de cette partie, commençant un combat féroce qui avait impressionné tout ceux qui regardaient par sa fougue, même si la partie avait été perdue à la fin. Le mouvement avait été une extension, attachée sous une autre pierre blanche. Soudainement, ce coup n'avait plus aucun sens—blanc pouvait couper maintenant ! Il lut trois mouvements à l'avance, vit que connecter simplement ses pierres solidement _devait_ être le meilleur coup. C'était tellement évident, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait ça ?

"Hé, ojii-san !" Hikaru appela à travers la pièce un vieil homme qui venait de payer. "Pouvez-vous venir par ici une seconde ?" La vue de Shindo était devenue habituelle au salon de go, sa force, ajoutée à celle de Toya, était légendaire, et le vieil homme n'était que trop heureux de répondre à l'appel. "Oui, sensei ?" s'enquit-il avec empressement après s'être rendu d'un pas traînant jusqu'à la table.

Hikaru désigna le damier du doigt, "Vous vous souvenez de cette partie ?"

Le vieil homme acquiesça. "Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, je n'oublierais jamais une partie aussi brillamment jouée."

"Que diriez-vous si J15 était en H17 ?" Il fit une démonstration en prenant la pierre vitale et en connectant à la place.

Pensant être testé, le vieil homme tâcha de ne pas avoir l'air trop satisfait de lui-même. "Je dirais que c'est un mouvement vulgaire. Ca semble connecter les pierres noires, et ça le fait, mais ça laisse blanc sortir avec ce groupe ici." Il enfonça sa main dans les bols et démontra sa manière de penser. "Blanc perd deux pierres et ne parvient pas à couper noir, mais la force qu'il gagne au centre ne laisse pas à noir la possibilité de vivre par lui-même." Il regarda Hikaru avec espoir, attendant un éloge, mais le visage du garçon ne révélait que de la confusion.

"G18... force au centre ? On s'en fiche... noir doit rester connecté." Marmonna Hikaru dans sa barbe, en essayant de plonger son esprit dans l'idée d'échange, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus voir la valeur d'une influence à long terme. A quoi avait-il _pensé _? Le go était un jeu d'invasion, et c'est ça qu'il aurait dû faire !

"Shindo-sensei ?" Le vieil homme semblait inquiet.

"De quoi parlez-vous ?" demanda Hikaru à voix haute. "Quelle force au centre ?"

Pris au dépourvu, l'homme indiqua craintivement la variation qu'il avait placée sur le damier. "Euh, celle-là, Shindo-sensei. Je ne suis pas un pro, mais j'ai vu Ogata Ju-dan (**NdT** : 10ème dan) analyser cette variation précise. La force centrale étaient ses mots exacts !"

Que savait Ogata ? Force centrale... les mots ne signifiaient rien pour Hikaru.

...

**OOO**

...

"_Tu viens... tu viens juste de te mettre toi-même en atari !" murmura Waya._

"_Impossible..." Hikaru se contenta de regarder fixement le damier, sidéré. Dix pierres ! Avait-il seulement réalisé qu'elles étaient en danger ? Il avait présumé une connexion qui n'était pas là, complètement laissé échapper une coupe, et n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était mis lui-même en atari !_

_Les doigts de Waya étaient toujours sur la pierre. Lentement, il la souleva du damier, et la remit dans le bol. "C'est une partie amicale, tu veux qu'on la revoie ?" demanda-t-il doucement._

_Hikaru secoua lentement sa tête. Maintenant qu'il ne regardait plus le damier, il était évident qu'il était catégoriquement distancé. Le mouvement nécessaire pour sauver son groupe était tout simplement de trop. Avec tous les _aji(**NdT** : en gros, c'est des « faiblesses » que l'adversaire peut facilement attaquer)_ que noir avait laissé derrière dans ses emplacements, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de donner déjà le _sente(**NdT** : la main, l'initiative)_ à blanc. Mais il n'avait pas le choix—s'il laissait le groupe de dix pierres mourir, blanc serait plus solide qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'espérer. En supposant un bon jeu de la part de blanc, noir perdait par plus de quarante moku. "Non, c'est OK," souffla-t-il. "Makemashita."_

_Isumi, qui était resté silencieux durant toute la partie, dévisagea Hikaru avec des yeux choqués et craintifs. "Shindo-kun... c'était quoi, _ça_ ?" _

...

**OOO**

...

Hikaru balança ce souvenir hors de sa tête. Ce n'était rien, un coup du hasard. Ca arrivait à tout le monde. Des matchs de titre avaient été perdus à cause de stupides erreurs. Il y avait même eu des parties où un professionnel faisait accidentellement un mouvement illégal sans s'en rendre compte. Et que dire de cette partie perdue au temps parce que l'un des joueurs n'avait pas réalisé que c'était son tour ?

Bien sûr, ça arrivait, les erreurs. Cette partie contre Waya avait été une erreur.

"_Non ce n'en était pas une_," se dit-il. _"J'ai joué horriblement tout au long de cette partie. C'est comme si j'étais à nouveau 10ème kyu."_

Hikaru jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au damier, espérant une révélation, mais rien ne vint. Il ne pouvait purement et simplement pas comprendre en quoi Noir 25 avait été un bon mouvement.

"Shindo-sensei ?" s'enquit à nouveau le vieil homme.

Hikaru se leva, laissant la chaise tomber au sol derrière lui. Il grogna "La ferme," au vieil homme, et marcha froidement en-dehors du salon.

...

**OOO**

...

D'habitude, l'air frais de la nuit était un refuge pour Hikaru. Il engourdissait tous ses autres sens jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus qu'observer les lumières de la ville et entendre le bruit des rues animées. Il était seul avec lui-même, retiré dans son propre monde, perdu dans son propre esprit.

Mais à cet instant, son esprit était une prison.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?" marmonna-t-il pour lui-même à plusieurs reprises, répétant les mêmes mots maintes et maintes fois. "Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Il essaya de se remémorer ses parties, que d'habitude il connaissait bien, sa consolation. Mais maintenant elles ne lui venaient pas. En s'efforçant de son mieux, il ne pouvait visualiser rien de plus qu'un damier vide. Avait-il joué en premier _komoku_ ou _hoshi_ lors de sa partie avec Toya Akira dans les premiers Préliminaires pour la Ligue Meijin ? Avait-il été noir ou blanc ?

Avait-il gagné ? Perdu ?

Hikaru pensa au tsumego (**NdT** : exercices de situations de vie et de mort pour les groupes). Il pouvait encore se rappeler d'une situation sur laquelle il avait travaillé dans un livre professionnel de vie et de mort. Blanc tuait. Il lutta pour visualiser la situation, et trouva le point vital. Mais à son avis, la forme de noir était un château fortifié, que son peu de talent ne pourrait pas abattre. Hikaru abandonna rapidement.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?" répéta-t-il alors qu'il tournait dans le sentier boisé qui était le chemin le plus rapide en venant du salon de Toya. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il l'avait pris—juste après la première partie que Sai avait jouée à travers lui, la totale victoire contre Toya Akira. Il avait été inquiet à propos du devoir d'histoire qu'il aurait à faire en rentrant à la maison. Sai l'avait aidé, et il avait eu 100 (**NdT** : Bon, on va dire 20/20 pour nous ).

"Sai..." dit-il doucement. Il se sentait étrangement coupable de n'avoir dit à personne son existence, en encore plus coupable du fait que Toya ne l'avait pas cru. "Je suis désolé."

Un bruit brisa soudainement la réflexion de Hikaru. Il fit volte-face. Il n'y avait personne.

Un bruissement d'étoffe. Hikaru tourna sur lui-même, sans savoir exactement la cause de sa paranoïa—c'était un parc boisé ouvert. Tout à coup, la source du bruit attira son attention, et il eut un hoquet de surprise. Une robe blanche bordée de violet clair palpitait au vent. La robe couvrait le corps entier de l'homme, sa tête étant la seule partie visible. De longs et flottants cheveux violets ruisselaient hors d'un ample et haut chapeau.

"Sai !"


	4. Illusion

**Auteur :** Midou-kun (que je remercie de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic)

**Traductrice :** Saturne (c'est moi) C'est ma première traduction. J'ai fait de mon mieux, alors j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de bourdes et que l'ensemble n'est pas trop maladroit...

**Base :** Alors la base c'est le manga Hikaru no Go pour l'auteur... Et moi je traduis...

**Genre :** C'est pas un slash et c'est pas super joyeux... (j'ai oublié de le dire avant, mais attention au spoilers, là y'en a jusqu'à la fin du manga !)

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi. Ni les persos, ni l'histoire... Enfin si, peut-être la traduction, mais bon ça compte pas.. Et ni moi ni l'auteur ne recevons de l'argent

**NDT :** Vraiment, vraiment navrée pour le retard ! J'ai été prise par mes études, et je dois avouer que j'avais mis mes traductions inachevées de côté… J'ai bientôt les partiels, mais je reprends là où j'avais laissé mes traductions. J'avais oublié à quel point ça défoule de traduire. Après tout, je veux devenir traductrice… :p Encore pardon pour le retard, voilà la suite !

**_Alana chantelune : _**Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir reviewé ! Voilà la suite :)

**_Anyssia : _**Pas de souci, je suis moi-même particulièrement à la bourre… J'espère que la suite va te plaire, je vais m'activer pour la suite !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

…

…

**OOO**

…

…

**CHAPITRE 4 : ILLUSION**

"Merci !" cria Waya par-dessus son épaule à la femme au comptoir. "Je vais juste imprimer ces feuilles, OK ?"

La femme le regarda avec curiosité. "C'est une pile de papier rudement épaisse… qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?"

Waya retourna la page du dessus de la pile face au comptoir, montrant le graphique d'un damier et de pierres. "Kifu," dit-il simplement.

"Est-ce que c'est du… go ?" devina-t-elle. Waya acquiesça, et saisit encore trois feuilles imprimées sortant du plateau, en attendant que la quatrième arrive. "Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'autant de parties ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Elles ont toutes été jouées par la même personne. Un joueur qui s'appelle Sai."

"Il est bon ?"

Waya tira avec impatience la dernière feuille de l'imprimante, l'ajouta à la pile chancelante, et ouvrit son sac à dos. "Le meilleur joueur du Japon, si ce n'est du monde entier."

La femme l'observa alors qu'il fourrait la pile géante dans son sac à dos, et le balançait sur ses épaules. "Encore une chose, est-ce que vous vendez des boissons sucrées ici au cybercafé ? Je ne viens pas souvent ici, alors je ne suis pas sûr."

"Ouais, on en vend," la caissière montra du doigt un volumineux distributeur contre le mur d'en face. "Elles sont à 200 yen chacune."

"Merci," dit Waya alors qu'il passait devant elle. Il introduisit deux pièces dans la machine, et récupéra sa boisson. Il attendit d'être sorti du café pour l'ouvrir à une distance de bras, de peur qu'elle ne lui explose au visage. Tout en l'avalant avec avidité, il se mit en route pour la maison de Shindô, portant sur ses épaules le lourd fardeau dans son sac à dos.

"Heh," se dit Waya entre deux gorgées, "ça lui fera plaisir. Il avait réellement l'air de s'intéresser à Sai lors de notre dernière rencontre." Plus que par égards pour Hikaru, toutefois, Waya lui-même était très intéressé par le lien de Shindô avec le légendaire Sai. Depuis que Hikaru avait deviné le message de Sai à Waya sur internet, avant qu'ils ne se soient rencontrés en tant que Insei, il y avait eu un soupçon subsistant entre eux que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait tenu à aborder. Bien que Waya avait accepté l'idée que Shindô n'était pas Sai lui-même, chose assez simple à reconnaître, étant donné l'abîme entre eux pour le talent, il refusait de croire qu'il n'avait aucun lien entre eux—que, au moins, ils ne se connaissaient pas.

La nouvelle réapparition du nom de Sai dans leur conversation avait attisé son intérêt une fois de plus. Il espérait que les kifu, toutes les parties que Sai avait jouées sur internet, y compris celle contre Tôya Koyo, donnerait à Waya quelque idée, quelque indication, sur ce que Hikaru et Sai étaient l'un pour l'autre.

Il s'arrêta une seconde et leva les yeux vers la plaque (**NdT** : là où il y a marqué le nom) de la rue, louchant pour la voir dans le soleil couchant. C'était une rue qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il n'était jamais entré dans un cybercafé auparavant, et avait dû compter sur la sœur de Morishita pour lui donner les directions pour trouver l'endroit. Il laissa le sac à dos tomber au sol et fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver le bout de papier qui avait servi de carte. Le dépliant, il essaya de trouver la rue inconnue sur la carte tracée à la hâte, mais elle n'était pas là. Elle n'avait fait attention qu'aux rues qu'il avait besoin de prendre pour aller de sa maison jusqu'au café, et Waya n'avait pas envie de faire demi-tour, faire tout le chemin pour retourner chez lui, juste pour pouvoir trouver son chemin jusqu'à Shindô.

Il leva les yeux. Un homme était en train d'attendre en face du feu de signalisation, en regardant sa montre. Waya lui tapa l'épaule, et attendit qu'il se retourne.

"Ano, excusez moi, mais savez-vous où je pourrais trouver la rue Nerai ?" L'homme jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la carte puis à la plaque de la rue. Voyant que la carte ne lui servirait à rien, il leva les yeux vers le ciel, une main sur son menton. "Je pense… si vous allez par là," il montra du doigt la rue inconnue, "après la gare, il y a le parc. Si vous le traversez, vous trouverez la rue Nerai sans aucun problème."

Waya sourit. "Merci, vous venez juste de me faire gagner plein de temps !"

L'homme lui rendit son sourire alors que le feu tournait au vert, et il commença à traverser la rue. "Il n'y a pas de problème, Waya-kun."

Le garçon regarda derrière lui avec une expression légèrement amusée sur son visage. "Au moins _quelqu'un_ lit le Weekly Go," marmonna-t-il avant de prendre la rue que l'homme lui avait indiquée. Il regarda nerveusement à gauche et à droite, comme s'il se pouvait qu'il manque accidentellement un gigantesque parc. Alors qu'il s'approchait juste de la gare, il regarda à sa droite et vit l'allée qui y menait.

Le parc miroitait d'orange et d'or. Bien que ça soit encore le milieu de l'été, les teintes de l'automne semblaient ne jamais quitter les arbres. Les jaunes et rouges étaient si brillants qu'il sembla à Waya, alors qu'il entrait, que même s'il faisait nuit à l'extérieur, dans la voûte d'arbres dorés, tout était aussi lumineux qu'un matin d'été.

Un hurlement perça le silence extatique et la paix. La tête de Waya se tourna brusquement vers la droite, en direction de la source du bruit. Quelqu'un, un garçon, criait à plusieurs reprises, hystériquement. Laissant tomber son sac à dos et sa canette, il s'élança en courant. Il se faufila entre les épais feuillages, en esquivant les larges troncs. Le bruit se fit plus distinct, et Waya s'aperçut avec quelque amusement, qu'il était tellement pris dans le mystère de Sai, qu'il lui semblait presque que la voix était en train de crier ce nom précisément.

Comme il s'approchait, cependant, il n'y avait plus à s'y tromper, c'était exactement ce qui était crié. Waya accéléra l'allure, parcourut les dernières couches d'arbres, et déboucha dans un espace dégagé. Le hurlement était juste au-dessus de lui.

"_SAI !"_ cria la voix une fois de plus. Bien qu'abîmée par le cri prolongé, son timbre ne prêtait à aucune erreur. Waya leva les yeux vers l'un des arbres qu'il venait de dépasser.

"Hikaru !"

Le garçon baissa les yeux. Il se tenait sur l'une des plus épaisses branches du grand arbre, appuyé contre le tronc qu'il agrippait avec ses mains en support. Il regardait en direction de la clairière, mais le cri de son ami lui fit faire une pause temporaire dans son hurlement, et il tourna sa tête. Son visage était recouvert par ses mèches de cheveux, mais la peur et l'hostilité semblait encore irradier de lui. "Waya-kun !" s'étrangla-t-il en le reconnaissant. "Ecarte-toi !"

Effrayé, Waya se tourna complètement, cherchant la source de l'alerte de Hikaru, mais ne put rien trouver. Il ramena son regard sur l'arbre. "Pourquoi tu cries ?"

Hikaru tourna sa tête en direction de la clairière, offrant à Waya une bonne vue sur son visage. La transpiration s'était mêlée avec le sang coulant de son nez et de sa lèvre, ce qui lui donnait un air vraiment terrifiant. Ses yeux affolés firent un mouvement rapide, comme s'ils suivaient le déplacement de quelque chose. "C'est Sai," répondit Hikaru, "Il a un sabre et il va te tuer si tu ne bouges pas _vite _!"

Pour le coup, Waya observa plus complètement la clairière. Mais en-dehors de ceux hystériques de Hikaru, il n'y avait pas un mouvement et pas un bruit. "_Où ?_" demanda-t-il, toujours en examinant les alentours.

"IL T'ATTAQUE !"hurla Hikaru à pleins poumons, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Waya tournoya sur lui-même, mais il n'y avait rien. Il allongea le cou pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans les bois.

Soudainement, de haut, quelque chose tomba sur lui. Waya s'effondra sur le sol, et tout devint noir.

**OOO**

Pour la première fois depuis aussi longtemps que Tôya pouvait se souvenir, il avait décliné une partie proposée par son père. Si entendre le premier mensonge de Shindô avait suffi à légèrement déséquilibrer son jeu, écouter ses justifications pour ses mensonges lui aurait probablement valu de se faire révoquer de sa licence professionnelle (**NdT** : pas simple à traduire ça…).

Son père avait su ne pas être offensé ou bouleversé par le refus de son fils. A la place, il avait simplement remis dans le bol noir les deux pierres de handicap qu'il avait sorties, et les bols sur le _goban_.

Tôya marcha sur son futon et prit le téléphone qui sonnait de manière démentielle près de lui, comme pour crier qu'il y avait urgence. Il appuya sur le bouton et le porta à son oreille.

"Résidence Tôya."

"Tôya Akira ?" une voix étouffée parla à l'autre bout, et Akira la trouva vaguement familière. "Oui, c'est moi-même." Répondit-il.

"Tu sais où est l'hôpital Yomiuri ?" demanda la voix.

"Qui est-ce ? Qui parle ?" demanda Tôya. Aussi familière que lui était la voix, il ne pouvait s'en rappeler.

"Waya Yoshitaka. Le 3ème dan."

Tôya se rappela vaguement de Waya et Shindô comme étant de très bons amis, et son pouls s'accéléra. "Oui, je sais où est l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Il y eut une pause à l'autre bout de la ligne, et il put entendre Waya soupirer. "Eh bien, c'est, euh… un cas plutôt intéressant. Hikaru semblait croire que quelqu'un était en train de nous attaquer, et a trouvé nécessaire de me plaquer au sol en sautant du haut d'un arbre. Aucun de nous d'eux ne s'en est sorti très bien."

"Attaquer ?" La respiration de Tôya se coinça dans sa gorge. "Par qui ?"

"Hum, ouais. C'est là que c'est devenu bizarre. Il croyait que Sai… avec un sabre… essayait de me tuer."

…

**OOO**

…

Tôya pédalait avec force dans les rues de Tôkyô, ce qui lui valut bien des mauvais regards de la part des piétons et des motards qui étaient obligés de l'esquiver. Le voile d'obscurité ne lui rendait la tâche que deux fois plus difficile et dangereuse. Le vent fouettait ses cheveux sombres derrière sa tête non protégée, et son visage était un masque de détermination. Il n'interrompit son parcours enragé que lorsque l'hôpital fut en vue. Sautant de son vélo et le laissant tomber sur le trottoir, il se précipita dans le bâtiment. Il connaissait bien l'hôpital Yomiuri, puisque son père y avait passé deux semaines, une fois, après une crise cardiaque. C'est ici qu'il avait joué sa légendaire partie sur internet contre Sai.

Il se rua sur le bureau d'accueil, et demanda à l'homme, "Shindô Hikaru !"

Choqué par la brusquerie de Tôya, l'homme regarda un bloc-notes. Tôya était penché sur le comptoir. "Chambre 255" dit-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur le bloc. Immédiatement, Tôya se retira et s'en alla courir à nouveau dans les halls, puis entra dans l'ascenseur. Tout en appuyant à plusieurs reprises sur le bouton du deuxième étage, il profita du court trajet en ascenseur pour rassembler ses pensées.

"Tu ne mentais pas, Shindô," haleta Tôya. "Tu es seulement fou."

L'ascenseur ralentit pour un arrêt. Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, Akira continua de courir dans les halls. Il aperçut Waya se tenant près d'une chambre.

Waya tourna la tête quand il vit la silhouette se rapprocher en courant. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit qui c'était, et se remit à regarder à travers la fenêtre de la porte. Tôya put voir que le bras gauche de Waya était emplâtré.

"Il est dans celle-là ?" demanda Akira.

Waya acquiesça tristement. "C'est une chambre capitonnée."

Pendant une seconde, Tôya pensa qu'il plaisantait, jusqu'à ce que la gravité de la condition de Hikaru ne le frappe. Il se précipita contre la porte, et regarda à l'intérieur. En effet, les murs étaient blancs et bosselés, leur texture étant très douce. Hikaru lui-même était coupé et saignait à quelques endroits, son bras lui aussi plâtré. Tôya ne put supporter cette vision de lui, et se retourna vers Waya. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?"

"Je t'ai dit le principal. Je l'ai trouvé en haut d'un arbre dans un parc, criant que Sai avait un sabre et allait le tuer. Quand il m'a vu, Il m'a plaqué au sol depuis le haut de l'arbre. Avec les meilleures intentions, j'en suis sûr." ajouta-t-il loyalement.

Il ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Hikaru avait dit la vérité. Du moins, la vérité telle qu'il la voyait. Dans son esprit, il y avait en effet eu un "Sai." Mais ça voulait dire que Hikaru avait joué toutes les parties de Sai. Et ça n'était pas possible non plus.

"Isumi !" lança tout à coup Waya, en se retournant. Tôya suivit son regard, et vit un grand homme brun, d'environ vingt-trois ans, se ruant dans le hall, suivit par une infirmière.

Les trois garçons regardèrent en sa direction avec attention. Elle marcha vers la porte, et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour voir à travers la fenêtre. Elle prit quelques notes avant de lever les yeux sur les trois personnes disposées autour d'elle. "C'est votre ami ?"

Ils acquiescèrent tous rapidement. Elle jeta une dernière fois un coup d'œil à son calepin avant de continuer. "Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment vous apprendre ça, mais nous pensons qu'il est schizophrène."

Ces mots semblèrent résonner dans l'esprit de Tôya pendant une éternité. L'espace d'une seconde, il lui sembla que le monde tournoyait, et qu'il allait être malade.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, exactement ?" demanda Isumi.

"En résumé, il voit des choses qui n'existent pas, entend des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être, et d'autres choses encore," dit-elle. "Dans son cas, il semble persuadé qu'un homme nommé Sai le recherche. On n'en sait pas grand-chose, mais Sai pourrait être une personne de son enfance, ou un personnage qui lui inspire une profonde frayeur. Ou peut-être juste un fragment de son imagination. En tout cas, ça le terrifie profondément, jusqu'à le rendre fou."

"Non…" Tôya brisa son silence. "Il a pensé à Sai pendant des années. Il l'a imaginé il y a cinq ou six ans."

La femme le regarda curieusement. "Vraiment ?"

"Ca n'a pas de sens," dit Tôya, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. "Comment pouvait-il jouer si bien ? Un style de jeu de Shûsaku aussi clair sans l'avoir jamais étudié…"

L'infirmière le dévisagea d'un air fatigué, comme si elle pensait que Tôya aurait bien sa place dans la chambre capitonnée avec Shindô. "De quoi parlez-vous exactement ? Il a déjà mentionné Sai auparavant ?"

"Ouais, il m'a dit il y a quelques jours… Il pense qu'il est possédé par un fantôme nommé Sai depuis la 6ème," admit Akira.

L'infirmière griffonna frénétiquement. "Merci pour cette information… y a-t-il autre chose que nous devrions savoir sur lui ? Comment est-il à l'école ?"

"Il ne va pas à l'école," précisa Waya. "Il est joueur professionnel de Go."

Elle écrivit ça aussi. "Aucun… trouble _comportemental_ dont nous devrions être avertis ?"

"Non !" cria Tôya, effrayant les trois personnes. "Il n'est pas schizophrène ! Il ne peut pas l'être ! Il ne peut pas jouer comme ça !"

Isumi le regarda d'un air incrédule. "De quoi tu parles ?"

"La première partie qu'il ait jamais jouée—et la seconde et la quatrième—il m'a battu. Hikaru n'aurait pas pu faire ça. C'était Sai." Tôya ne pouvait pas croire qu'il prenait le parti de Shindô. En son for intérieur, il se traitait de fou. Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens, mais rien d'autre n'en avait.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez," dit l'infirmière, avec une voix qui trahissait son aversion, tout en désignant la chambre avec son stylo, "mais jetez un coup d'oeil dans cette chambre et dites-moi si vous pensez que ce garçon va bien."

Avec un grognement, Tôya tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, furieux.

**OOO**

Hikaru se balançait nerveusement d'avant en arrière, sans se soucier d'à quel point il avait l'air du stéréotype du fou. Il avait froid, il était seul, et effrayé, et ça lui pesait bien plus que ce que les imbéciles en blouses blanches pensaient de lui.

Il pouvait encore le voir, parfois. L'éclair de métal. Hikaru tournait la tête, entrevoyait son vieil ami ; mais ça disparaissait, instantanément.

Hikaru savait qu'il était en train de devenir fou. Qui ne le deviendrait pas ? Son ami, qui lui avait manqué pendant plus de trois ans, revenait et essayait de le tuer. Il n'y avait pas à s'y tromper. Le chapeau, les étoffes, les yeux. Les yeux, autrefois emplis de compréhension et de compassion, à présent creux et pleins de vengeance.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Sai?" murmura-t-il, ses dents s'entrechoquant, tentant de se réchauffer avec son bras libre. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? C'est parce que j'ai joué au Go ? Parce que je ne t'ai pas assez laissé jouer ?"

La sombre chambre ne répondit pas.

"DIS MOI !" cria-t-il. Les murs capitonnés ne lui renvoyèrent pas d'écho—sa supplication fut immédiatement absorbée.

Sai en voulait-il à ses amis, sa famille ? La colère et la vengeance allaient-elles si loin ? Les questions empêchaient Hikaru de dormir, ses yeux restant ouverts des heures d'affilée.

_Click_

Hikaru leva brusquement la tête, alors qu'un éclair de douleur provenant de son bras traversait sa vue. La poignée de la porte tournait. Il se leva précipitamment de son siège, le seul meuble dans la chambre, et se recula vers le mur élastique.

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement, déversant dans la pièce un mince rayon de lumière artificielle. Elle s'ouvrit plus amplement, révélant la silhouette familière du fantôme. Le hurlement de Hikaru s'étrangla dans sa gorge ; il ne pouvait rien faire.

Le bras de Sai vola vers le sabre à sa hanche, et Hikaru se raidit. Avec une petite chiquenaude du pouce, le sabre fut dans son poing, prêt à être dégainé à l'instant.

Paralysé par la peur, c'est à peine si Hikaru parvint à se glisser lentement le long du mur. Sai reflétait ses mouvements, et ils tournaient comme deux boxeurs sur un ring. Il regarda avec espoir en direction de la porte, la sphère de lumière. Il ne détachait pas ses yeux de Sai, de peur d'alerter le fantôme de son plan.

­"_Plus près," _Hikaru se glissa vers la lumière. _"Juste encore un peu—"_

Sai plongea vers lui avec son sabre, et il parvint de peu à réagir à temps, se jetant sur le sol, et roulant au-dessous de lui.

_Maintenant !_

Le sabre de Sai était encore pointé droit sur l'endroit où avait été le corps de Hikaru quelques secondes auparavant. Il sauta sur ses pieds et courut vers la porte. Sans se retourner pour voir comment son agresseur avait réagi, Hikaru poussa la porte derrière lui pour qu'elle se referme, espérant le retarder ne serait-ce que momentanément. Il se retrouva dans un couloir très éclairé, avec trois passages possibles. Il ne pouvait se rappeler par quel chemin il avait été amené, alors il courut vers la gauche—un choix purement instinctif.

Alors qu'il commençait à courir, gêné par son bras cassé, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, ce qui le fit accélérer. Il pouvait voir, au bout du couloir, une porte avec indiqué "ESCALIERS." Il pouvait entendre et sentir les pas de Sai se rapprocher dangereusement. D'une secousse violente il ouvrit la porte, la passa, et la fit claquer derrière lui.

Il dévala les marches trois par trois. La porte s'était ouverte depuis, et la poursuite silencieuse de Sai continuait. Hikaru risqua un rapide coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, et vit le fantôme bien plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait pensé, le sabre en main, un air solennel sur son visage. Sans réfléchir, avec son bras valide, Hikaru sauta par-dessus la rampe d'escalier et atterrit à l'étage inférieur, deux mètres plus bas.

Il heurta violemment le sol de côté, et roula sur lui-même dans la cage d'escalier. La douleur, en particulier celle que lui causait son bras, traversa ses sens, manquant de le rendre immobile, si ce n'était pour la poursuite spectrale. Aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Hikaru se remit sur pieds et recommença à dévaler les marches, soulagé par le fait que Sai était à présent presque à une cage d'escalier entière derrière lui.

Il pouvait voir la dernière flopée de marches devant lui. Franchissant les cinq dernières marches d'un bond, il ouvrit la porte et passa en courant, sans se soucier de la refermer derrière lui cette fois-ci. Il était dans le couloir de l'hôpital, la double porte donnant sur l'extérieur était clairement visible. Deux docteurs venaient juste de sortir de l'ascenseur. Hikaru attira leur attention, et il déguerpit vers la porte, progressant une fois de plus dans l'air froid de la nuit. C'était presque l'aube, et la circulation dans les rues était à son minimum.

Sans prendre un instant de plus pour y réfléchir, Hikaru traversa la rue en courant, fuyant l'hôpital.


	5. Truth

**Auteur :** Midou-kun (que je remercie de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic)

**Traductrice :** Saturne

**Base :** la base c'est le manga Hikaru no Go pour l'auteur.. Et moi je traduis..

**Genre :** C'est pas un slash et c'est pas super joyeux...

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi. Ni les persos, ni l'histoire... Enfin si, peut-être la traduction, mais bon ça compte pas.. Et ni moi ni l'auteur ne recevons de l'argent

**NDT :** Je sais. Je suis super méga en retard. Je ne vais pas chercher des excuses, même si j'ai été effectivement très occupée pendant cette année de fac, et avec d'autres problèmes personnels. En fait, tout était sur mon PC, avec juste quelques paragraphes à traduire encore, et c'est tout. Mais bon, avec tout ça, j'avais tout oublié et laissé tomber, et comme je n'ai plus eu de reviews, il n'y a rien eu pour me le rappeler. Vous pouvez remercier Sanae qui m'a envoyé un mail, ce qui m'a rappelé l'existence de ma traduction inachevée. Sans elle, je n'aurais pas eu la motivation et vous ne liriez pas ça… Le dernier chapitre lui aussi est presque prêt dans mon PC, mais on verra si j'aurai l'énergie de m'en occuper. Je traverse une profonde déprime ces derniers mois.

Voilà la suite, désolée d'avoir raconté ma vie. Bonne lecture.

**Réponse à.. la review, lol :**

**Alana chantelune : **Merci de continuer à suivre, et merci pour la gentille review. ;p Quant à l'auteur, je pense qu'il a voulu donner une fin belle et triste, plus digne de ce manga que la fin décevante proposée dans le manga lol. En tout cas il a dit s'être inspiré de je ne sais plus trop quel film…

…

…

**OOO**

…

…

**CHAPITRE 5: VERITE**

_Lorsque toutes les autres possibilités ont été éliminées, le seul choix restant, peu importe à quel point il est détestable, doit être la conclusion correcte._

Tôya ne se rappelait pas où il avait lu ça, mais ça semblait parfaitement convenir à sa situation actuelle. Hikaru ne pouvait mentir à propos de Sai—il ne mettrait pas sa vie en danger, et celle de ses amis, simplement pour faire une plaisanterie. Et maintenant, plus que jamais, malgré le raisonnement de l'infirmière, il ne pouvait pas croire que Hikaru était fou. C'était tout simplement impossible que Hikaru l'ait battu lui, son père, et les meilleurs joueurs du monde entier, par lui-même. Ce n'était pas _possible_ que Hikaru soit venu au monde en tant que le meilleur joueur ayant jamais existé.

Il restait donc une possibilité. Shindô ne mentait pas, ni n'était fou—il devait avoir raison.

Le téléphone cellulaire de Tôya sonna pour la dixième fois cette heure ; depuis son départ en trombe de l'hôpital, Waya et Isumi n'avaient cessé de le harceler pour obtenir des détails de l'aveu de Shindô, détails que Akira n'était pas près de révéler. Il jeta un œil sur le nom affiché, et siffla d'exaspération—Yoshitaka. Cliquant sur le bouton, il cria avec colère dans le combiné. "Waya-kun, je m'en _FICHE_, je ne te dirai rien à propos de Sai !"

"Ce n'est pas ça !" répondit-il, comme s'il craignait que, sans lui laisser le temps, Tôya ne lui raccroche à la figure. "C'est à propos de Hikaru !"

"Bien sûr que c'est à propos de Hikaru. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Sa mère vient d'appeler—il a faussé compagnie au personnel de l'hôpital et s'est enfui de l'établissement."

Tôya digéra l'information. "Il…_QUOI ?_"

"Ouais," confirma Waya d'un ton maussade. "Il n'a pas dit un mot, mais l'infirmière dit qu'il avait l'air terrifié par elle quand elle est entrée dans la pièce. Il a sans doute cru qu'elle était Sai. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est parti, et personne n'a vu où il est allé."

"Parti ? Comment ça parti ? Tu as dans un hôpital une célébrité connue dans tout le pays qui a un bras dans le plâtre et qui agit comme s'il était pourchassé par un fantôme muni d'un sabre et tu me dis que personne ne peut le _trouver_ ?"

"Te défoule pas sur le messager." grogna Waya. "Je te dis juste ce que la mère de Shindô m'a dit. Si tu penses que c'est si facile, va le trouver toi-même."

Sans répondre, Tôya raccrocha avec colère. "Eh bien, bien sûr que je vais aller le trouver moi-même." marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Il traversa sa chambre, empoigna une veste sur le portemanteau, et se précipita dans la salle de séjour. "Je sors." Avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter, il était à nouveau dehors dans la lumière du soleil levant, sur son vélo.

Tôya était très confiant en sa théorie à propos de l'endroit où pourrait être allé Shindô. La dernière fois qu'il avait fugué, quoique c'était pour _trouver_ Sai, et pas pour le fuir, Hikaru était allé à Inoshima. En tant que lieu de naissance de Honinbo Shuusaku, il avait pensé que c'était l'endroit le plus probable où Sai avait pu aller lors de sa disparition. C'est ce que Hikaru avait dit à Tôya, et il se creusa les méninges pour trouver d'autres indices de là où il aurait pu aller. Une chose était claire—Hikaru avait besoin de quitter la ville, quelque part où il ne pourrait pas être trouvé. L'instinct, une pure impulsion de ses entrailles, disait à Tôya que c'était là qu'il le retrouverait.

Tôya tourna son vélo en direction du bord du fleuve.

**OOO**

Hikaru se rassurait à l'idée que, au moins, Sai était très, très loin. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il pourrait être encore à l'hôpital. Il gloussa à l'idée d'un Sai brandissant un sabre négociant avec le personnel armé de l'hôpital.

Il avait pris tout l'argent qu'il avait pu trouver par terre pour payer un ticket de ferry pour Inoshima. Hikaru n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il allait à Inoshima—il voulait échapper à Sai cette fois, pas le trouver. Mais en-dehors de Tôkyô, c'était le seul endroit qu'il connaissait. Et puis, dans un petit coin de son esprit il espérait encore —toujours accroché au rayon de lumière— que ce n'était pas le vrai Sai. Que ce n'était qu'un imposteur qui voulait l'attraper, et le seul moyen de le prouver était de finalement voir le vrai Sai, le voir juste une dernière fois ; pas pour être avec lui, mais simplement pour se rassurer.

Mais à présent, alors que Hikaru se tenait sur les quais de Inoshima, et que le soleil levant projetait de longues ombres par-dessus la baie, il réalisa qu'il était trop effrayé et anxieux pour voir qui que ce soit, vivant ou pas. Les rues étaient encore heureusement paisiblement vides alors qu'il les parcourait, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol pour changer. Si rien ne se présentait de lui-même, supposait-il, il aurait à jouer quelques bango dans la matinée, et vaincre (battre) des vieillards qui ne se doutaient de rien pour gagner de l'argent.

Presque inconsciemment, il se retrouva à se diriger vers le lieu de naissance de Shuusaku, qu'il avait visité avec Kawai-san trois ans plus tôt, en cherchant Sai.

_En cherchant Sai,_ pensa Hikaru pour lui-même alors qu'il marchait, _est-ce vraiment ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je le fuis cet homme ; mais pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je ne crois pas vraiment que c'est Sai, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Accusé de tricherie, je fus chassé de la _capitale_. Je ne voulais plus vivre… Je me suis noyé deux jours plus tard._

En se rappelant ces mots, Hikaru se dirigea vers le lac.

…

**OOO**

…

Tôya et son vélo furent les premières choses à se ruer hors du ferry lorsque ses portes s'ouvrirent sur le port de Inoshima. Avant même que la volumineuse porte coulissante n'ait fini de se lever, Tôya avait plongé dans la fente, enfourché son vélo, et commencé à pédaler. Il se creusa la cervelle, tâchant de se rappeler de tous les endroits qu'avait nommés Hikaru lorsqu'il lui avait dit à propos de Sai. Le premier endroit où lui et son ami Kawai-san s'étaient rendus avait été son lieu de naissance, et Tôya espérait que c'était bien là qu'il se dirigeait à cet instant. Sa connaissance de Inoshima se limitait aux quelques livres qu'il avait lus sur l'histoire du go, et sa propre vague connaissance de Honinbo Shuusaku.

Alors qu'il pédalait frénétiquement, souvent en montant, Tôya se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il ferait exactement s'il trouvait vraiment Shindô. Le ferait-il revenir à Tokyo ? Ce qui signifierait pour Hikaru sans doute beaucoup de temps à passer dans un asile—probablement hautement sécurisé aussi, vu la manière dont s'était échappé Shindô la première fois. Forcerait-il Hikaru à lui parler, à lui en dire plus à propos de Sai, et à propos du spectre qui le chassait à présent, afin que Tôya puisse se former une opinion plus précise et impartiale sur la santé mentale de Hikaru ?

_C'est la dernière chose dont Shindo a besoin_, Tôya grimaça en luttant pour pédaler la pente montant à pic, _une autre personne lui disant à quel point il est fou, qu'il devrait faire ses valises et retourner dans la chambre capitonnée._

Le soleil avait finalement pénétré le ciel en pleine puissance, marquant la fin de la plus longue nuit que Tôya avait jamais traversée, tout comme, il en était sûr, elle l'avait été pour Shindô. Les rayons roses se reflétaient sur l'étendue d'eau du lac que Tôya avait atteint. C'était un petit bassin isolé, ne coulant nulle part, des centaines de mètres au-dessus du reste du monde. Il était isolé du reste du monde, à quelques centaines de mètres de la route sur laquelle se trouvait Tôya.

Il s'arrêta de pédaler quelques minutes, contemplant l'étendue d'eau avec tendresse, laissant les paisibles vagues calmer son âme agitée. Il était sur le point de sauter à nouveau sur son vélo et laisser avec réticence le magnifique paysage, lorsqu'il vit quelques larges rides troubler la tranquillité de la nappe d'eau. Tôya regarda de plus près. Quelqu'un s'était avancé dans l'eau, et se trouvait maintenant enfoncé dans le lac jusqu'à la taille. Il fut saisi d'une soudaine prémonition, et sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il sauta sur la selle et pédala avec frénésie pour descendre la pente, son mauvais pressentiment s'intensifiant à chaque seconde.

C'était Shindô.

Alors qu'il atteignait le bord, il sauta hors de son vélo, le laissant tomber et glisser dans la boue. Il accourut vers la berge près du garçon, maintenant plongé dans l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine.

"Tôya-kun," dit-il d'une manière lucide. "Pourquoi es-tu là ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Tôya.

Hikaru regarda chaleureusement l'eau, comme si c'était un ami cher à son coeur qui le serrait dans ses bras. "J'ai compris. Tout est clair maintenant."

"Tu as compris _quoi_ ? Qu'est-ce qui est clair ?"

"C'est l'endroit…" Hikaru fit une pause pour désigner de sa main le lac, comme pour être sûr que Tôya ne manquait pas ce à quoi il faisait référence, "…où Sai est mort. Le vrai Sai."

Il hocha la tête d'un air incrédule. "de QUOI tu parles ?"

"Peux-tu l'entendre, Tôya ?" demanda Hikaru avec ardeur, l'ignorant complètement. "Mais bon, tu n'aurais probablement pas vu non plus le sang sur le _goban_." Il s'avança plus profondément d'un pas. "Je n'ai jamais su ce qui me rendait spécial. Pourquoi Sai m'a choisi."

Tôya se glissa plus près de l'eau, lui tendant la main. "Reviens Shindô. Il faut qu'on se parle. Je promets que je ne te ramènerai pas là-bas. Je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Mais sors de l'eau !"

"Tu sais, il n'a jamais dit qu'il était mort près de Edo, la capitale. Il a juste dit qu'il s'était noyé deux jours plus tard. C'est ici, je sais que c'est ici. Je peux l'entendre." Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que l'eau éclabousse son visage, dépassant son menton.

Il y avait une pointe de panique dans la voix de Tôya. "Shindô, reviens. Reviens et on pourra aller sur la tombe de Shuusaku, dans sa maison, au palais, n'importe quel endroit où tu veux aller. On retrouvera Sai ensemble."

Il rit joyeusement. "Mais, pourquoi, Tôya-kun ? Il est juste là. Juste un peu plus loin. Il est juste là." Avec ces mots, il avança d'encore deux pas, et disparut complètement de vue.

Sans attendre, Tôya plongea immédiatement dans l'eau, ignorant le froid mordant. Il ouvrit ses yeux, en nageant en avant désespérément, et cherchant partout Shindô. Le fond était encore trop proche pour dépasser la tête de Hikaru, alors Akira nagea plus loin. Il y avait brusque dénivellation, ce qui expliquait sa soudaine descente sous l'eau.

Tôya refit surface pour prendre une respiration avant de replonger. Il poussa son corps vers le fond, ignorant la pression et la température de l'eau. Sa tête tournait dans toutes les directions, en cherchant désespérément son ami. Ne trouvant rien dans l'eau ténébreuse, il remonta prendre une nouvelle respiration avant de descendre plus profond. Tôya pouvait désormais voir l'obscurité qui devait être le fond du lac. Il était encore trop haut pour découvrir quoique ce soit sur le sol du lac, alors il alla encore plus profond, et eut l'impression que ses oreilles allaient exploser. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'avançait plus profondément, il put voir un corps, qui gisait prostré au fond, étendu. Encouragé, Tôya accéléra, et atteignit le fond.

Ce n'était pas Hikaru.

C'était un squelette. Semblant vieux de mille ans, les restes d'un corps allongé au fond du lac. Mais plus étonnants que le squelette, pourtant, étaient les vêtements qu'il portait. Une longue et blanche étoffe, reflétant les rayons du vif soleil malgré la profondeur, ornée de pourpre le long des bords, recouvrait les os nus. A côté de la tête du squelette, repoussé par les années de courant d'eau, se trouvait un grand chapeau noir, à présent détérioré, et pourtant on ne pouvait s'y tromper.

Et sur l'étoffe recouvrant le torse, il y avait un éventail, déployé, arborant fièrement le kanji **_(NDT : idéogramme)_** japonais pour _Igo **(NDT : le Go)**_.

Empoignant le dernier de ces objets, Akira donna un coup au fond sablonneux, et émergea à la surface.


	6. Death

**Auteur :** Midou-kun

**Traductrice :** Saturne

**Base :** la base c'est le manga Hikaru no Go pour l'auteur.. Et moi je traduis..

**Genre :** C'est pas un slash et c'est pas super joyeux...

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi. Ni les persos, ni l'histoire... Seule la traduction m'appartient. Et ni moi ni l'auteur ne recevons de l'argent.

**NDT :** Eh bien voilà. Le dernier chapitre. Ca a été rapide hein ? A force de lire en anglais, j'ai progressé. Voilà. Maintenant je vais traduire une autre fic sur Hikaru no Go, cette fois-ci yaoi. Venez jeter un coup d'œil quand je l'aurai mise en ligne ;p

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**_sweetysanae_** : Merci pour la review ! Voilà le dernier chapitre, celui que je préfère… Bonne chance pour ton site, et bonne continuation. Tu m'as donné le petit coup de fouet qu'il me manquait pour finir mon travail inachevé. Bonne lecture :)

…

…

**OOO**

…

…

**CHAPITRE 6 : MORT**

La tiède brise secouait le mince bourgeon reliant les délicats pétales à la branche de l'arbre. La petite fleur palpitait frénétiquement, vaincue par la légère rafale. Soudainement libéré, le bourgeon céda, et la fleur de _sakura_ (**NdT** : cerisier) vola dans l'air, portée par le vent. Elle était encadrée par une magnifique et tranquille vue—les montagnes et lacs de Inoshima contemplaient avec tendresse la petite et fragile tâche de couleur qui dansait parmi eux, progressant lentement vers le sol. Elle se posa enfin, doucement, sur un pâle visage. Les yeux fermés ne tressaillirent pas, ne montrant aucune réponse aux pétales.

Tôya Akira contemplait la petite fleur de _sakura_, avec un sentiment frisant la colère et le ressentiment. Rien ne devrait être si léger, si beau, si frivole, alors qu'il y avait tant de détresse en lui, et tandis que Tôya regardait les petits pétales sur le visage blême de Shindô, il eut la conviction que la fleur l'avait fait exprès.

Rien ne devrait sembler si heureux, alors que Shindô Hikaru était mort.

Son corps était étendu dans le cercueil noir comme l'ardoise, entouré par la garniture blanche comme l'ivoire. Il était vêtu d'un costume bleu marine de coupe impeccable, celui-là même qu'il avait porté lors de sa fatale confession à Tôya. La cravate, sévèrement attachée et nouée, lui donnait un air d'ensemble formel et rigide qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Ses mèches blondes étaient coiffées bien en ordre et positionnées au-dessus de ses oreilles. Ses mains empoignaient cinq roses d'un rouge éclatant, déployées artistiquement en travers de sa poitrine, ses bras soigneusement croisés sur son corps. Ses yeux étaient clos, paisiblement, et sa bouche était courbée en un sourire final et satisfait. En regardant le visage serein de son ami, Tôya réalisa qu'il enviait la paix que Hikaru avait trouvée. Paix que Tôya Akira n'avait plus aucun espoir de trouver.

Il y eut un bruissement près de lui, et Tôya se tourna pour faire face à la source du bruit. Figé comme la roche, Waya regardait le visage de Hikaru, se tenant stoïque et sans bouger, mis à part son traînement de pieds de temps en temps. Tôya ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais il pouvait voir la souffrance à vif dans ces yeux qui gardaient contenance. "Pourquoi ?", murmura Waya, les premiers mots que Akira n'ait entendu depuis un long moment.

"Pourquoi quoi ?" demanda Toya. Son esprit était sur le qui-vive.

"Comment est-il mort ? _Pourquoi_ est-il mort ?" Ses yeux se relevèrent, ne questionnant personne en particulier. A côté de lui, Tôya se sentit très mal à l'aise. "Je… ne sais pas."

Waya tourna un oeil pour regarder son visage nerveux. Tôya s'obstinait à regarder le sol. "Eh, allez, Tôya, ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas réfléchi. Tu trouves Hikaru mort au milieu de la route. Il n'est pas blessé… il n'y a pas une égratignure sur lui. Qu'est-ce que tu en déduis ?"

Il interprétait mal le malaise et la crainte dans la position de Tôya. "Je ne sais pas…" répéta-t-il obstinément. Il regardait le sol en parlant, et marmonna d'une voix monotone, comme s'il récitait un discours maintes fois répété. "Je t'ai déjà dit, je le cherchais à Inoshima, et après une journée entière à chercher, il était là, juste allongé là. Je l'ai amené dans un hôpital où il a été déclaré mort. Je ne sais pas quand il est mort, mais ça ne devait pas être longtemps avant que je le trouve car quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait vu avant moi. Je ne sais pas non plus comment il est mort… je n'en sais pas plus que toi."

Waya tendit le cou pour fixer Tôya droit dans les yeux bien que celui-ci baissait le regard. "Pourquoi Inoshima ?" demanda-t-il simplement.

Un bref éclair d'appréhension vacilla dans les yeux de Akira, mais fut vite recouvert. Il détourna ses yeux du regard accusateur de Waya. "La chance, je suppose."

"Ouais, bien sûr."

"C'était un endroit aussi bien qu'un autre pour commencer."

"Non, ça ne l'est pas. C'est à quatre heures d'ici, en _ferry_. C'est le dernier endroit auquel on penserait."

Tôya inspira et expira profondément. "Je ne sais pas." Dit-il d'un ton qui mettait clairement fin à la conversation. Avec un reniflement méprisant, Waya tourna à nouveau sa tête vers le cercueil.

La petite clairière verte près de la mer séparant Inoshima de la terre ferme semblait aussi vaste à Tôya que dix océans. Il savait qu'il ressentirait toujours ça désormais. Il ne reviendrait jamais à la normale. Plus jamais.

Le paysage était investi par les modestes obsèques en plein air. Les gens du cortège funèbre vêtus de teintes sombres—noires et bleues qui ne faisaient que rehausser la lumineuse tranquillité de la nature plutôt que de la détruire—étaient les seules personnes visibles sur des kilomètres, et tous faisaient face au large cercueil de bois. Même si Tôya ne les reconnaissait pas tous, il pouvait deviner qui ils étaient. Une femme plus près du cercueil, son corps secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables, était sans aucun doute la mère de Hikaru, que Tôya n'avait jamais rencontrée. Son visage était écarlate, pouvait-il à peine remarquer entre ses mains qu'elle tenait devant. Nul ne faisait le moindre geste pour la consoler, tous restaient quelques places plus loin, observant son malheur, et effrayés de prendre part à une douleur si grande.

Plus loin en arrière se tenait une fille au regard de pierre, dont la main serrait désespérément celle d'un garçon plus grand aux cheveux roux. Tous deux fixaient le cercueil avec détermination, comme s'ils espéraient que le corps à l'intérieur revienne brusquement à la vie. Ravalant un léger sanglot, la fille enlaça le torse du garçon avec son autre bras, et le serra contre elle pendant qu'il continuait à fixer Hikaru avec un mélange stupéfiant d'émotions dans ses yeux.

Et tout autour de lui, les joueurs professionnels et Insei s'étaient rassemblés pour présenter leurs respects. Bien que Tôya n'osait pas regarder la foule autour de lui durant un enterrement, il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil Ogata-sensei, Kuwabara-Honinbo, et Kurata 6-dan, leurs têtes baissées. Et il savait que, quelque part derrière lui, son père était aussi venu.

Il s'avança lentement, s'inclina respectueusement, avant de marcher vers le cercueil et baisser les yeux, face à face avec Hikaru. Il porta sa main à sa poche, et en sortit un éventail. D'un geste sec de son poignet, il l'ouvrit brusquement, exposant son kanji fièrement. Depuis, il avait séché de son long séjour dans le lac, et se trouvait dans un état si bon que c'en était impossible. Doucement, il avança sa main par-dessus le couvercle et posa l'éventail sur le torse de Hikaru, là où se croisaient ses bras, au-dessus des tiges des cinq roses.

Il put entendre Waya approcher derrière lui. "Hé," murmura-t-il, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Tôya regarda le sol intensément, peu désireux de rencontrer le regard des amis de Hikaru. "Rien, je présente juste mes respects."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ?"

Tôya tourna les talons et revint vers la foule. "Juste cet éventail sur sa poitrine. Il… lui appartenait. Il sera heureux de l'avoir à nouveau."

Il y eut une pause où Waya regarda à nouveau, confus, dans le cercueil. "Où ça ?" chuchota-t-il.

Tôya pointa son propre torse avec impatience, pour montrer l'endroit où il avait posé le souvenir de Sai.

"Il n'y a rien là !" siffla Waya.

Tôya était sur le point de l'ignorer, lorsque soudainement son cœur manqua un battement. Il put sentir son corps se glacer sur le champ. Lentement, il retourna près du cercueil, son corps trempé de sueur.

Waya attendait en pointant le torse de Hikaru. Alors que Tôya suivait des yeux son doigt, tout ce qu'il put voir furent cinq roses éclatantes et vivaces, seulement couvertes par les doigts froids et sans vie de Hikaru.

…

**OOO**

…

Shindô Hikaru ne quitta jamais la mémoire de Tôya—jamais. Bien que la lame de la douleur fut finalement émoussée par le temps, elle coupait toujours profondément.

Il ne révéla jamais à personne les vraies circonstances de la mort de Hikaru. Après avoir répété la même histoire tant de fois, il devait souvent se rappeler à lui-même qu'il mentait—que la mort de son ami n'avait pas juste été une étrange coïncidence. Tout comme Hikaru, les mensonges continuels lui firent presque oublier la vérité. Mais il ne ferait pas la même erreur que Hikaru avait commise.

La première fois que Tôya Akira avait vaincu Ogata et remporté le titre Kisei, il s'était souvenu de Shindô. Lors du premier _jubango_ contre son père qui pencha en la faveur de Akira, il pensa à lui. Et les souvenirs revenaient avec force. Il acceptait les prix avec fierté, mais dans son cœur, il savait qu'ils appartenaient à Shindô. Il devait au garçon son succès, sa passion, et ses exploits. Et ces nuits-là, Tôya payait ses dettes avec des larmes.

Ils appartenaient à Shindô. Il appartenait à Shindô, et Tôya ne pardonna jamais Sai de l'avoir emporté. Il ne pardonna jamais cette illusion, ce mensonge, ce rêve dans lequel Hikaru s'était perdu. Et alors que Tôya Akira voyait d'autres êtres aimés mourir et mourir, alors qu'il ressentait la blessure de la mort de Shindô comme restant pour lui la plus fraîche, il réalisa qu'il ne s'était jamais pardonné lui-même. Il avait laissé Hikaru le changer, le façonner—le rendre vulnérable. En tant que joueur de go, il était le mieux placé pour savoir que si l'on laisse des faiblesses, elles seront exploitées. La vie avait profité de sa faiblesse la plus vitale ; son amour. Et maintenant, alors que la partie de Tôya Akira touchait à sa fin, il pouvait aisément compter le score final.

Il avait perdu. Sans Shindô, il _était_ perdu.

_Makemashita_.


End file.
